I Remember You
by AngryBandit59
Summary: (AU): Marceline and Simon find a young boy named Finn. They travel together, but one day, to save Simon and Marceline, Finn is forced to put on the Ice Crown , turning him into an angry social recluse. 900 years later, Marceline finds him at Bubblegum's party, but soon finds out he can barely remember anything. Will she be able to help him recover his memories? (Finnceline)
1. Bitter Memories

The Ice King looked at the sunrise through his window, sitting in an ice chair, lifting a mug of ale to his blue lips, feeling the brew pour down his trout, hitting his stomach with a warm splash.

He was shirtless, but the cold didn't affect him. His skin had turned blue and cold resistant long ago, how long ago, he wasn't sure.

He looked down at his icy floor, his image appearing in the mirror-like surface. He wasn't sure of his age. If he had to guess, he'd say he was physically, at youngest, 18, oldest, mid-20's. He knew he was at least 900, though. That's how long he had lived since he forgot everything. He just woke up in a cave, his snow white hair frayed, his arm a bloody stump.

He could barley remember anything, only some images and sounds, and he could only seem to remember them when he looked at his three prized possessions.

First, he took off his most prized possession from his head, his crown. He didn't know why he loved it so much.

Every time someone attempted to touch or take it away from him, he would lash out at them. He just didn't understand why. He looked down at his mechanical arm, he had lost the real one some time ago (like everything else, he couldn't remember how,) but the friendly old man who built it for him, Mo, had accidentally knocked it off his head. He didn't live to regret it.

But every time he stared into those rubies, it conjured up the image of an old man in his head. The old man had snow white hair and blue skin like him. Was he his father? Grandfather? He wasn't sure. But that warm smile under his thick white beard did make him look very fatherly.

Then he stood, putting the crown back upon his brow, walking over to a cabinet of ice. The ice powered young man opened it up and took out a bear hat. For whatever reason, this made him think of running next to a yellow dog in a meadow. That was until, the image faded to black and he heard a woman screaming, telling him to get inside, that the war had started.

He shivered and tossed it back in, closing the cabinet.

He looked over at his bed, a slate of ice with polar bear skin over it. Laying there was a frost covered teddy bear. He picked it up, looking into it's button eyes.

This brought the most pleasant memory to his mind. A girl, with pale skin, short, midnight black hair, and red eyes. She looked about ten. She sat in front of him on a tree branch, both munching on apples.

The moon was so bright and big that night, it had to just be his mind twisting around the memory. They exchanged a few words, but no sound came out of his or her mouth. Glob, he wished he could read lips. Why couldn't he remember what they had said?

She blushed vividly, apparently at something he had said, and he handed her a knife. A bloody red knife, at that. She then handed him a teddy bear. The same, patchy teddy bear that triggered the memory. She leaned in for a kiss...

And the memory ended there. The Ice King suddenly got angry. Why did he torture himself like this? He smacked the stuffed animal across the room, icy tears sliding down his eyes. Why couldn't he remember?


	2. Prettying Up

Marceline examined herself in the mirror... only to realize that vampire's don't have reflections. She sighed. No matter how old she had gotten, she could never get used to that.

"Don't worry, Marceline... you look fine."

The Vampire Queen turned around to see Simon standing there, the old blue man dressed in a fancy suit with a top hat, leaning on a cane, and adjusting his monocle.

"Thanks, Simon. Why do we have to go this dumb party again?"

Simon laughed, "Marceline, you know that it's important for Ooo Royalty to keep in good relations with each other. Attending parties is a good way to show that you care about your neighbors and such. Plus... you might find yourself a boyfriend."

Marceline sighed, "Come on, Simon. Ooo is the antithesis of a Sausage-Fest.'

He stroked his short, white beard, "Hey, there are a few Royal men here and there."

Marceline sighed, "Yeah, and they're all jerks."

Simon suddenly lost his jovial tone, "You still miss him, don't you?"

A tear escaped the Vampire's eye as she drew and held a red knife aloft, a memento of the boy she loved, "I'll never stop missing him, Simon..."

Simon wiped away her tear, "Don't cry, Marceline. Or else I'll have to go find another Hambo, and Glob knows I'm getting too old for that."

She laughed, her father figure always knew how to cheer her up, "Alright. Let's just go to that party."

* * *

Ice King chipped away at the ice chunk, reshaped it here and there, and viola', he had created his 500th ice sculpture.

It was the girl from his memory. He used his ice powers to slid it across the ground and into his sculpture room, where at least 200 other statues of the same girl where waiting to welcome they're sister. Not to mention all the statues of that yellow dog and blue man. Those three had haunted his sculpting, and now made up at least 80% of his creations, the other 20% percent life-sized replicas of his favorite Ice Kingdom animals.

Like most things he did in his embarrassingly long free time, he didn't know exactly what had spurred him to create so many statues of the same three things. He figured that it was he sub-conscious trying to force him to fully remember, but it hadn't worked so far. So he just starred into the realistic eyes of the girl. Then the old man. Then the dog. Then the girl. Then the old man. Then the dog. Then the girl...

He was abruptly interrupted from his thoughts by loud wenking, but he refused to turn.

"What do you want, Gunter? We have nothing to do here besides freeze our toes off and suck on ice, so if the castles not under attack, then it can wait."

But he continued to feel a pecking at his ankles. He spun around, scooping the flightless bird up, shaking it silly.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, GUNTER?!"

As he ceased shaking the penguin, he noticed that Gunter had a letter tied around his neck. He ripped it off and set the penguin down, opening up the yellow papered envelope as Gunter waddled away, wenking.

He spit on the ground in disgust, the droplet of saliva freezing before it hit the ground and shattered. It was from Bubblegum...

But, like he said to Gunter, he had done the same damned thing over and over again for more than 900 years, so it's a wonder he hadn't offed himself already. So, he deiced to read the pink paper, just so he didn't have to focus on something blue, gray, or white for a change.

It read,

_Dear Ice King,_

_I know you aren't a people's person, but I would be delighted if you could come to my party tonight. It starts at 8 pm. The other Royal's are growing suspicious of you since you never leave your Kingdom, and I know you have a good heart deep down, though you have trouble showing it. So, please, come to the party? I might have a 'special reward' for you if you come. Who knows? Maybe you could find a girlfriend...~ _

_With extra love, Princess Bubblegum _

The chilly monarch sighed as he found some more revealing pictures of Bubblegum at the bottom of the envelope. Practically all the woman in Ooo had wanted him. It could have been because he was so handsome, he was mysterious and alluring, or the Princess' were used to getting whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted it, and he had to much pride and wouldn't lick their boots just for a quick screw.

He walked upstairs and threw the pictures in a giant pile with all the other attractive Princess' who frequently sent him dirty pictures and videos.

He looked at the letter one last time. He then thought. What could he possibly miss that's interesting in this boring meat locker? Besides, he hadn't had sex in a while.

So, he decided that he would go to the party.


	3. I Remember

Marceline and Simon sat at a table, watching the party unfold. Marceline drank red wine, while Simon was enjoying a glass of champagne.

"Oh, Marceline! Mr. Petrikov! I'm glad you decided to come to my party."

It was Princess Bubblegum, dolled up and wearing a frilly pink dress.

Simon stood with the help of his cane, shaking the princess's hand. "It's nice to see you, Princess. How have your scientific endeavors been going?"

The pink teen smiled, "Excellent! How is your archeology been faring?"

The old man played with the end of his beard, "Fine, fine. I've discovered some interesting medicines in a cave not to far from here..."

Marceline sighed and floated away, not wanting to hear the ramblings of the two nerds. That's when she saw him. He was talking to Jungle Princess, putting a finger under her chin, surrounded by excited princesses.

She gulped, and the world stood still. That man was Finn, she was sure. From the blue skin and white hair to that damned crown sitting atop his head.

Then his eyes. Those beautiful, deep blue eyes were the one thing that didn't change about him.

It was Finn.

She started to feel tears spill down her pale cheeks, but she didn't care. She flew up to him pushing past all the other Royal ladies.

This caused an uproar. LSP flew in front of Marceline, hands on her midsection, "Hey, wait your turn, girlfriend!"

Marceline transformed into a huge tentacle monster, scaring away the Princesses.

Hearing the screams, Simon looked towards the terrified crowd of Princesses fleeing. He then saw flailing, black tentacles and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He excused himself and hobbled towards where the commotion was going on.

Meanwhile, Ice King just stared at the pale girl who returned to her normal form in front of him. She stared back, tears welling up in her eyes.

Ice King raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

Marceline looked shocked and hurt, "Finn, it's me, Marceline!"

The Ice King looked even more confused, "I don't know any Finns. My name is Ice King."

She put her hand to her mouth. Did that crown drive him completely insane?

"Marceline! What's going on?!" said Simon, walking up to the two of him.

"Doesn't this guy look familiar, Simon?"

Simon adjusted his monocle and took a look at him... then saw the crown perched atop his head.

"My word..." he breathed out, "Finn! It's you!"

Ice King backed up, hands in front of him. "Look, I don't know who this Finn guy is, but I'm not him. In fact, I..."

Finn then lost his train of thought as he began noticing something in the eyes of the old man and girl. The old man and girl. They were the same old man and girl from his memories! Albeit, they both looked about 10 years older.

He grabbed her by the arms, "You! I do know you! You're that girl from my memories! You gave me a teddy bear, and I gave you a red knife!"

Marceline had a look of pure bliss on her pale face. He did remember her!

Ice King spun around and pointed at the old man, "And you! I remember you to! And your skin and hair are like mine! What are you, my father? Grandfather? Tell me!"

Simon put his hand on his shoulder, wiping a tear from his eye, "Finn... I thought I had lost you..."

Simon cast his eyes on the crown, making him back up uncomfortably, "Get those peepers off my crown, old man!"

"Finn... that crown is the thing that stole you from us! Please, just take it off and come with us..." said Marceline, extending her hand towards him.

When Finn didn't except, Marceline reached her hand out to take off the crown. Big mistake. Before she knew it, Finn had grabbed her hand, impaling it on the ground with an icicle. He flipped back, floating into the air, his eyes glowing a stormy blue.

Simon gasped and rushed to Marceline's side, while Finn materialized a giant iceberg above his former loved ones heads, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU KNOW ABOUT MY PAST! NO ONE WILL TAKE MY CROWN! IT'S THE ONLY THING THATS EVER MATTERED TO ME!"

Simon swallowed, lifting his hand in the air, "Finn, please! You remember us, don't you? Maybe not completely, but you know that we were the only ones who cared about you! Are you really going to kill us over a silly crown?!"

Finn growled, "Silly crown? How dare you! You shall die for you insolence, old man!"

The Ice King then flicked his wrist, the huge chunk of ice flying atop Simon and Marceline. After it impacted, it sent tiny bit of ice and stone flying everywhere, crushing both his former father figure and the girl he had once promised his heart to. The Ice King laughed like a mad man, his insane cackling reverberating throughout the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

**Sorry I ended this on a tragedy, but I have a big fanfic planned, and I want to get some more stories out of the way. **


	4. Author's Note

**Hey, y'all. I ended the story on a tragedy, and many of you disliked that. It's just that I'm very busy juggling my college life, my job, and my dreams of being an author, and started to many stories at once, mainly because I had so many ideas floating around at once. My bad. Looking back on it, the way I would have ended it would have left to many questions unanswered. So I'm going to continue it, and hopefully it'll end happy.**


	5. The Night vs The Winter

Bubblegum peaked from behind the wall, mouth agape. She knew the Ice King could be violent, but murder?

She gulped, remembering all the nights they had spent together, only for him to say he's not interested and fly off. What if that had been her? She shivered as more of that insane laughter entered her ears.

Ice King's head suddenly began pounding.

'_Finally! Now that those two are out of the way, I'll be blessed with flesh and blood once more!' _echoed a voice in the chilly monarch's mind.

Ice King grabbed the sides of his head, "Who said that?"

Before the voice could answer him, the huge pile of crushed ice beneath him began shaking.

'_NO! DAMN IT ALL!' _cried the voice within his head, '_HOW THE HELL DID THEY SURVIVE?'_

His head ceased throbbing, and up from the pile of ice rose a gigantic bat, cradling the old blue man in her right hand.

It set him down, shaking some of the powdered ice from it's fur, "Simon, get back to my house. I'm bringing Finn back with us, even if that means putting him in a full-body cast."

Simon shook his head, "Alright. Be careful, Marceline... the powers of that crown are not to be trifled with! And Finn has had that blasted thing for almost 1000 years, who knows how much stronger he's gotten?"

Marceline glanced back at the floating Finn, his blue cape flapping in the night wind, "Don't worry. Please, just get to safety."

Simon ran off, and Marceline turned to Finn, "Finn, please, we don't have to do this! I love you!"

Finn grinned wickedly, "The only thing I love is the crown upon my brow! Now... Marceline, was it? Have at you!"

With that, Finn shot his arms outward, beginning to surround himself with a frigid, white aura. Before Marceline could react, a huge, bulky ice sculpture of a man appeared around Finn. It was about the same size of her bat form.

"What are you trying to do, Finn?" she shouted.

"So, Finns my name? Not bad... but, not very fitting." echoed the statue.

Marceline's bat face formed a frown. "So, you can make the thing talk. Big deal."

"Oh, it can do much more then that, my lady..." With that, the statue began lumbering towards Marceline like a mighty obelisk.

She narrowed her red eyes and sprung into battle, slashing out a claw at the ice titan. It raised it's arm, blocking the swipe, and returned the blow in the form of an uppercut, sending Marceline soaring into the night sky.

The Vampire caught herself in the air, her purple wings flapping behind her monstrous form. She then spread her mouth wide open, releasing a sonic wave from her mouth.

The sound attack hit the ice titan, and began cracking Finn's icy giant. Thinking quickly, Finn made the giant ice sculpture raise it's fist, firing it off towards the vampire queen with an icy wind.

The frozen fist hit the giant bat's jaw, knocking her straight out of the Candy Kingdom's walls.

The frosty titan lumbered over to the dazed monster, crushing several Candy buildings and the walls of the Candy Kingdom on his way out.

Marceline sat up, rubbing her clawed hand on her head, and let out a gasp as she saw the giant raise it's icy foot above her, stomping on her chest.

Marceline gasped in pain, Finn laughing like a madman, continuing to stomp her chest in.

But he was surprised when the ice titan's foot suddenly met nothing but the ground.

"Where did she go?!" cried Finn, looking around.

Unknown to the frosty maniac, however, was that Marceline had transformed into a small bat and was now squeezing through a crack in his gigantic ice armor.

"I'm right here, Finn." said the Vampire girl from behind him.

Ice King spun around, only to meet Marceline's pale fist, sufficiently knocking him out.

* * *

Marceline broke out of the icy giant, Finn slung across her shoulder.

She started flying home, making sure that her long lost love was still knocked out.

"Don't worry Finn," thought Marceline out loud, "Simon and I will make sure you'll be back to normal in no time..."


	6. Distant Memories

**Did you guys think I was done with this story? Well, I'm not... hopefully, this long-ass chapter will make up for my lack of updates. I still have 2 more chapters planned, and maybe an epilogue... anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The Ice King awoke to find himself strapped into an operating table, clad in only his boxers... but the only article he was concerned about was his crown.

He looked up, his long, white hair whipping around as he struggled against his restraints and violently jerked his head from side-to-side, trying to catch a glimpse of his missing crown.

"Are you looking for this, Finn?"

Finn jerked his head to the side, seeing that Marceline woman enter the room, his crown in her hands. The chilly king growled, "You... give me that crown right this instant, and I'll think about sparing your life..."

Marceline gave a small, but saddened, chuckle, "You're not exactly in a position to be making threats."

Finn grunted, flying into a fit of rage, "JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN CROWN!"

Marceline sighed, the old man walking in behind her, "I have the spell prepared..." he said, holding up a bag of magical powder.

"Remember Marceline, if you manage to break Finn's symbiosis with the crown, he and I should turn back human, and we can finally destroy that cursed thing without dying ourselves..."

Simon put a tube of sleeping gas over Finn's mouth, causing the cursed teen to fall into a deep sleep.

Simon looked over at Marceline, "Be careful in there, Marceline... the mind can be a dangerous place, epically when you're insane like Finn currently is..."

Marceline tilted her head, ready to save her long-lost love from the crown's icy grips...

* * *

Marceline landed inside Finn's mind. She held up the walking stick Simon had given her as the replacement for a wand. She just needed to hop from memory to memory until she found what held Finn prisoner to his own mind.

She jumped into his first memory, witnessing a heart-wrenching seen.

A tiny Finn of about 5 walked over to his mother, who was lying sick in bed. In his tiny hands he held a glass of water. She weakly smiled and accepted, drinking down the water before coughing up some blood.

Finn grabbed hold of his mother's sleeve, "Mom! Are you okay?!"

His mother smiled warmly, "I-I'm sorry, Finn... I can't protect you anymore... ta-take the supplies... and the gun... and your father's knife... and- Ja-Jake... find other kind people... and Finn... before I have to leave you..."

Finn placed his head into his mother's chest, crying his eyes out. He looked up at her, his blue eyes shining. His mother placed a hand upon his cheek, "Always remember me, Finn... be safe, and grow into the hero you were meant to be... good-bye, Finn... mommy will always love you..."

His mother slowly shut her eyes, the last bit of her life slowly slipping away, like grains of sand through someone's fingers.

Finn began bawling, hugging his dead mother, before Jake came into the room, hopping up onto the bed and snuggling up to his distressed master, until they both drifted into sleep.

Marceline wiped away the tears spilling out her eyes. She noticed the staff start to glow and point towards the closet, which swung open, a brilliant light shining out of it. She flew over, and entered his next memory.

Marceline gasped. This one was to familiar. A destroyed city, long abandoned by any human...

That's when she heard gunfire, and knew exactly which memory this was. She flew around the side of the building where it came from, seeing a familiar and nightmarish sight play out before her in an alleyway.

Simon had his back pressed against the wall, firing several rounds of gunfire into the approaching zombie's heads. He grit his pointed teeth together, firing quickly and accuractly at the moaning undead, taking one down each shot. Marceline saw a younger version of herself clutching Hambo in one hand, Simon's pants leg in the other.

In 30 seconds, the entire alleyway was cleared of zombies, save for one, horribly mutated one. It had to have been swollen to twice it's size from when it was still alive, and grotesque boils and spikes ran up and down it's body.

Simon growled, "Don't worry, Marceline! It'll be alright!"

Simon pointed the gun at it's head, taking a shot. However, instead of the cracking of a bullet, the only sound was of the hammer swinging and hitting nothing.

Simon quickly pulled out the empty cartridge, tossing it at the zombie in a vain attempt to bar it's progress towards them. It didn't make the freak even flinch, though, just a groan of protest. Simon quickly checked his pockets for more ammo, but soon realized his munitions had run dry.

He looked down to his waist, staring fearfully at the crown strapped at his side. Marceline looked up at him, "Simon... you promised..."

He bent over and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, taking off his crown in the process, "I'm sorry, Marcy... I wish Bettie had lived to give birth to our daughter... but you've filled in the gap that the crown left in my heart... you're the daughter I never had, Marceline. And even if I forget you, know that I will always love you..."

Tears streamed down Marceline's cheeks as Simon lifted the crown over his head, the bloated zombie now only a few feet from them. He was about to place it upon his brow when...

… the sound of machine gun-fire broke out and the alley was filled with a harsh, flashing light, and the zombie screeched in pain, falling over at Simon's feet, it's back riddled with bullet holes.

Behind the dead zombie at the mouth of the alley was an 8 year old boy wearing tattered blue shorts, a white bear hat, and a dirty blue shirt. He had a green backpack stuffed full of survival gear on his back. A yellow bulldog ran out from behind him, licking at Marceline's feet and making her giggle. He held a smoking uzi in his hands.

The boy gave a warm smile, "Hi, y'all! My name's Finn, and that dog is Jake." he said in a light southern accent.

Simon was taken aback. This Finn boy looked nothing short of a little guardian angel who had just finished wrestling a polar bear.

Simon shook his little hand, "Thank you, Finn..."

Finn smiled, strapping his beat-up gun across his chest, "You're welcome! Hey... you guys are blue... that's a little weird, but I suppose I am to! Besides, my momma told me not judge anyone on their color!"

Simon laughed a bit, stroking the boy's bear hat and wondering how someone so innocent could survive out here, "I don't think that's exactly what she meant, Finn..."

Finn walked over to Marceline, shaking her hand, "Hi! What's your name, miss?"

She blushed a bit, "Ma- Marceline..."

He laughed, "Well, nice to meet you guys. I'm from down in the country. I came to the big city to see if anybody escaped the war, but I haven't found any nice folks besides you guys... hey, you wanna travel together? It'll be fun!"

Simon smiled brightly, "That would be wonderful, Finn..."

They walked out of the alleyway past Marceline's apparition, sharing their back stories. A happy tear fell down Marcy's cheek as she proceeded through a shining, broken window in a nearby building and into the next memory.

Marceline flew into another scene, a year later, if she remembered correctly.

The younger version of herself and Finn sat in a tree branch together, munching on apples they had found among the tree's stems.

Finn looked over at Marceline, blushing profoundly.

"Marcy... you mean a lot to me..." Finn said, rubbing the back of his head.

Marceline was blushing as well. "Thanks, Finn... you and Simon are the most important people in the world to me."

"Yeah... I see Simon as a father... do you?"

"Yep. He's a pretty great guy!"

Finn looked down, frowning, "That must mean you see me as a brother, huh...?"

Marceline grabbed hold of his hand, "No... I.. I think I like you as more than a friend, Finn..."

Finn smiled, grabbing hold of her hands, "Me too, Marcy... I like... like-like you..."

Marceline blushed a vivid blue at this, "Hey Finn... when we get older... lets get married."

Finn smiled from ear-to-ear, "That sounds great! Here..." he said, pulling out a red knife, "-it was my dad's, and it's the most important thing ever to me... I want you to have it, so we can remember our promise."

Marceline pulled Hambo out from her small back pack she hung on the tree branch, "Here... Hambo is one of my best friends, next you, Simon, and Jake... I want you to have him..."

They both were blushing madly at this point, and they slowly leaned towards each other, there lips meeting.

More tears of happiness and sorrow ran down Marceline's eyes as she witnessed her first kiss. Then, the moon began glowing brightly. Marceline narrowed her eyes and flew towards the blinding light, and into the next memory.

Marceline suddenly found herself in the middle of a desolate diner. She gulped... this is when her whole life went south.

Her past self was currently in the bathroom, and seated at the dinning table was a 17 year old Finn and an older looking Simon, the blue man starting to bald.

On the opposite side of the table was her father, Hunson Abadeer.

Between the three sat a plate of fries. Finn had his arms folded against his chest, glaring daggers at the ruler of the Night O' Sphere.

Marceline sighed. She and Finn had already made their romance clear to Simon at this point, and had already given their virginity's to each other.

Hunson was shooting a similar disapproving look at Finn. Without removing his eyes from the teen, Hunson reached over to get a handful of fries. Finn shot his hand out and grabbed the demon by the wrist, "Hey, if you're hungry, why don't you by your own damn food instead of leeching off the daughter you abandoned? Better yet, you could crawl back into the hole where you came from and eat shit!"

Simon's eyes practically popped out of his head. He quickly grabbed Finn and hauled him to the other side of the room, "Finn, are you bat-shit insane? You're cursing out basically the DEVIL."

Finn looked over at Hunson, who was sitting back with his feet propped up on the table. Finn sighed, "I know Simon... it just makes me sick how anyone could do that to their own daughter and claim to love her..."

Simon shook his head, looking back at the hell-spawn and checking if he was listening in on them. When he sure he wasn't, Simon pulled out a gun from the hem of his pants and gave it to Finn, nodding to him.

Finn understood. They had purchased silver bullets from a traveling merchant for this exact situation. Finn would only kill Hunson if absolutely necessary.

The young human tucked the gun into the back of his jeans, and they returned to the table. Hunson grinned, "I hope you told your little thug there that he made the biggest mistake of his life..."

Finn frowned, while Simon cupped his hands together, "I did... you have to forgive him, Mr. Abadeer... he's just very protective of your daughter... a good trait for a boyfriend, if I say."

Hunson growled, about to tell the old man off, when Marceline walked in, pulling up a chair and taking a seat at the head of the table, not wanting to sit right next to her father.

"So, what do you want, dad?"

Hunson grinned wickedly, "Whether you like it or not, you're taking over the Night O' Sphere... but first, you must learn responsibility... that's why you're now going to be the Vampire King's wife."

Her eyes popped open as wicked-looking man with a thin, black beard and wispy hair appeared behind her.

Finn reacted quickly, pulling out the gun and pointing it directly at Hunson's forehead. However, the human was to late. Another vampire, cloaked, with his face concealed by shadows, appeared floating above Finn. The vamp grabbed onto Finn's arm, tossing him to the ground.

Finn quickly rolled to his feet, re-aiming the gun at the Vampire King. However, the blood-sucking monarch rushed Finn, quickly grabbing his wrist and twisting it, and the gun, behind his back.

Marceline cried out, two more vampires appearing and holding her and Simon down.

The Vampire King smirked, "So, kid... drop the gun, or I'll have to take it AND your whole arm..."

Finn responded by spitting down at the vamp's boots. The vampire grunted and quickly twisted with inhuman strength, ripping the blond's arm right out of his socket, tossing the disembodied limb out of the window, the gun flying out with it.

Finn screamed in mind-numbing pain, blood spilling out to the floor below them.

Simon's eyes popped open, "FINN!"

Marceline's eyes turned red, her demonic powers awaking. Slimy, black tentacles shot out of her back, impaling the vampire restraining her. Tossing him off the wiggling appendages, Marceline smacked her father across the room, pulling the other vampire off Simon and flinging him at Hunson to make sure he stayed down.

Marceline looked over to Finn, who was cradling his empty socket, trying to stop the blood loss... but she didn't see the Vampire King.

Suddenly, her legs went limp as she felt a pair of cold fingers pinch her neck. She fell to her knees, the tentacles retracting back into her. She felt a similar pair of cold fingers go under her chin, and the chilling voice of the Vampire King whisper in her ear, "_Bad little girl... you need to learn how to behave yourself..."_

With that, he sunk his fangs into her neck. She cried out in pain, feeling the Vampire King drain her of her blood.

Simon got up, pulling the crown from his waist. '_I might go insane,'_ he thought to himself with determination, '_- but I'll save my friends...'_

Before he had a chance to place it upon his head, Hunson walked up behind him, punching Simon in the back, causing him to drop the cursed crown. It rolled across the floor, finally coming to clattering stop right next to Finn.

Hunson picked up Simon by his neck, his mouth splitting apart as he started to suck out Petrikov's soul.

Finn looked upon the two dearest people in his life being drained of their life's. Finn looked down with fear at the crown at his feet, sitting in a pool of his blood.

Finn gulped, picking it up with his good arm, and placing it upon his head.

Finn looked deep in thought for a moment, before a blinding white light surrounded him, and icy shards started to swirl about the room. Hunson and the Vampire King ceased their feasts, looking back at the icy influx of power.

All to soon, the light cleared, and their stood a Finn sized ice sculpture. Hunson smirked, "Looks like your little friend couldn't handle the power of the crown, huh Simon?"

Simon gulped, "You- you fool..."

Suddenly, the ice began cracking, a blue light pouring out from the inside. The ice suddenly exploded in a flash of harsh blue light, and when everyone was able to see again, they realized the whole dinner, and the area around it, was encased in ice, a light snowy drizzle falling down.

Where Finn once was, now stood a chilly maniac, the crown sitting proudly atop his scalp. He had long, wild snow-white hair, light-blue skin, and a crazed grin spread across his face, the jagged teeth within resembling a hungry shark's. Marceline and Simon stared at him with sadness, Hunson and the Vampire King with bewilderment, and all of them with fear.

He pointed an ice-claw that replaced his right arm at Hunson and the Vampire King, "I don't have long before I lose what little sanity I have left... but, in the short time I do, I'll make you both wish you hadn't forced me to do this..."


	7. The Ice God

The new Ice King sprung forward, his icy claw slashing out at Hunson. Hunson doubled back, Finn managing to leave long scratches across his chest, causing the Lord of Evil's blood to spill out onto his Armani suit.

Hunson growled, "I was wrong back there, kid... THAT was the biggest mistake of your life!"

Finn landed between the Vampire King and Hunson, chuckling madly, "The only mistake I made was not putting on this crown sooner..."

Finn suddenly ceased laughing and looked back at Simon and Marceline, who was helping Simon off the ground with one arm and covering her fresh bite-marks with the other.

Finn grimaced, "RUN! Just get out of here! I'll handle these bastards! JUST LEAVE!"

Marceline looked at her boyfriend with tears glistening in her crimson eyes. She slung Simon over her shoulders and ran out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Finn turned towards the two demons, "Now, where were we...?"

The Vampire King growled, his hair becoming wispy and rising into the air, while his eyes turned blood-red, "I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF BY SOME SCRAWNY MORTAL!"

The Vampire King gasped as he felt a cold, sharp object penetrate his chest. He looked down to see Finn, his ice arm stuck straight into his chest.

Finn ripped the Vampire's heart out, showing it to the King, who had fallen on his knees.

"You vamps can't live without these things... right?" said Finn, before crushing the inactive heart, causing cold-blood and bits of flesh to splatter on it's owner's quivering face.

The Vampire King fell to the ground, returning to the land of the dead once again. Finn turned towards Hunson, his pale-blue face smeared with blood, and a crazed grin spread across his face.

Hunson growled, "You... how can a mortal be that strong?! The crown shouldn't give you that much power..."

Finn laughed, "I'm no longer a mortal... I'm a God... the God of ice!"

Hunson chuckled, "Is that so? Well, let's see what you've got, Mr. Ice God."

Finn laughed, swinging around his flesh arm and shooting several jagged ice spikes at Hunson. The Lord of Evil reacted quickly, ducking under the spikes and rushing Finn, sending a karate chop at his head.

Finn ducked under the chop, rolling behind the demon and shooting an ice bolt at his back. The bolt hit Hunson, freezing him solid. Finn grinned, flying towards the frozen demon with the intent to break him into bloody chunks.

Before Finn could kill Hunson, he broke out of his icy prison, turning around and grabbing Finn by the throat.

Hunson lifted Finn into the air, squeezing his neck, "Foolish boy..."

Finn grinned from ear to ear, the Vampire King's blood now dried and splattered across his blue face, "'Foolish?' No, I'm no fool... I'm CRAZY!"

With that, Finn spit an icy spike from out of his mouth into Hunson's eye, causing the demon to cry out in pain and drop Finn to the floor.

Finn quickly got to his feet, and with an appropriate slasher's smile spread across his face, formed an ice blade in his hand, tackling Hunson to the ground.

"NO! Stop, I'm sorr-"

Hunson was cut off as Finn stuck the blade in his mouth, roughly cutting off his tongue.

Basking in the screams of his girlfriend's father, Finn proceeded to chop Hunson into bits, an honest to Glob smile on his face.

The blood splattered against him, staining his clothes. Finn laughed shrilly and manically, enjoying every moment of killing the demon, savoring each stab into Hunson's flesh.

When Finn was done, Hunson was nothing but a miserable little pile of chopped flesh and cloth, stewing in a large puddle of blood... the same blood Finn was covered in.

Finn's mind was hazed at best at this point. He stood shakily, looking down to see his shirt in tatters from Hunson ripping at it. He tore it off, tossing it to the frozen floor. He trudged over to his green back-pack, leaving behind shoe-print's of blood on the ice below him. He picked the pack up, slinging it across his back. Driven by pure instinct alone, he flew out of a nearby window, and off into the setting sun, his mind a pile of mush... but there was a voice. It snickered, laughed, and kept rambling on and on about how it would have a physical body soon.

'_Good bye, Simon... go-good by-bye, Marc-cy...' _he though to himself, over the voice, before crash landing in a cave, skidding across the ground into he reached a stop, and fell into a deep sleep.

Marceline's apperation floated at the cave mouth, staring at the bloody Finn lying there in a deep sleep. That's when the staff she clutched started glowing, pointing deeper into the cave, where there seemed to be a winter wind blowing in.

Marceline flew into the cave mouth, traveling in deeper and deeper, a chill, white light becoming visible at the end. She speed up and continued flying until she hit the light, and suddenly, she was in a totally different place.

A glacier. A glacier out in the middle of a frozen ocean, many great, cosmic beasts swimming underneath the icy surface.

Marceline spotted whales under the ice twice as big as any blue whale with huge, red eyes all along their bodies. She looked across to the other glaciers and saw trailer-sized polar bears with skulls for heads diving into the water to find their next meal.

She heard squawking, and looked up to the murky purple sky to find giant penguins with pterodactyl-like bodies soaring through the sky.

'_Wherever I am,_' she thought to herself, '_- it's defiantly not Ooo...'_

That's when she spotted it. A giant ice-berg in the distance, towering, pointed pillars of ice jutting out from it's base, placing it as a titan among it's peers.

The Vampire Queen took to the sky, flying towards the threatening glacier. She landed at the foot of the congregation of ice pillars and noticed two things; one, there was a giant shadowy blob frozen in the center, and at the foot of the giant frozen object, a blond teen rested on his knees between two ice poles, either of his hands frozen in each one.

He looked, up, his long blond hair cascading down his back, and smiled weakly.

"Hey, Marcy..."

Marceline held back an onslaught of tears, but a wide smile appeared on her face, "Finn... I-I missed you so much..."

Finn looked down, "I'm sorry... I can't leave..."

"Wha- why not?"

The giant, frozen shadow in the ice opened it's eyes. They were pale yellow, "-because, he belongs to me..."

Marceline gasped, "What- who are you?!"

The figure rumbled, "I'm the Ice God, Arcosia. This is my domain. You see, back when humanity was starting to learn magic, I was starting to send the world into a second ice age... however, a magically gifted king sealed me inside his crown..."

"The Ice Crown..." Marceline breathed out.

"Yes," boomed Arcosia from within the ice, "-however, if someone were to wear the crown, I could slowly change their bodies to a form habitually sound for me... and give them a bit of my power, to make sure they kept it on. But your friend there, we struck a deal. I give him my full strength, he gives in to me completely... however, somewhere in the bowels of his mind, he still held you and that old man dear... I couldn't fully control his body."

Marceline grit her teeth, "Well, I'm getting Finn out of there, right now!"

The god's eyes widened, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that..."

The ice around it cracked, and he rose out of frozen chunks. Marceline quickly grabbed Finn and flew into the air, narrowly avoiding being crushed to death.

Standing there on the glacier was a gargantuan, blue man. He had on a viking helmet, plate armor and a fur kilt. He was completely bald, and had a giant, white beard that came down to his chest.

He lifted up a giant ice hammer, "HEED MY WORDS, VAMPIRE! I'LL SMEAR YOU ALL ACROSS YOUR LOVER'S MIND!"


	8. Never Again

The Ice God tossed his hammer at Marcy, ramming her into another ice berg. The deity laughed, floating above the surface of the frozen ocean, grabbing the Vampire between his giant hands. With a laugh, he started crushing the Vampire between his hands.

Marceline coughed up blood, her ribs cracking apart. The ice giant laughed, before he felt a sharp pain in his ankle, and he fell to his right knee.

He looked down behind him, seeing the shirtless, wild-haired Finn standing behind him. Finn pointed up to the god, "Leave her alone, you bastard!"

Arcosia grimaced, "Why you little... how did you manage to hurt me?!"

Finn smirked, "This is _my _mind! And my love for Marceline overrides your influence!"

Finn jumped up, a red knife appearing in his hand. He stabbed the giant in the chest. The giant cried out in pain in anger.

Finn, with the help of his mind, floated there, driving the knife into the god's chest. Finn sudenly felt a pair of lukewarm arms wrap around him, grabbing his wrists, strongly yet lovingly.

He looked back to see Marceline, smiling warmly at him, "You ready to finish this, hero?"

Finn nodded, pulling out the knife, and with a flash of golden light, the knife had transformed into a broad-sword with a cross-design. The two lovers reared it back, and with a slash, sliced the giant in two.

The deity cried it pain, bursting into a light mist. The two long-lost lovers landed on an iceberg below.

Finn wiped some tears from his eyes, "M-Marcy... I... I..."

Marceline grabbed his cheeks, some tears of her own rolling down her cheeks, "I missed you too, Finn..."

They brought their lips together, and in a flash of light, Marceline found herself falling onto her Simon's feet, back into the real world.

"Marcy... you did it!" cried a now tan-skinned Simon, holding up the fragments of the crown. Marceline looked over at Finn, whose skin had turned back into it's originally color, and his white hair had turned his original, blond color.

Finn sat up, hugging Marceline. He pulled her in for a kiss, and stared into her eyes after they broke apart.

"I'll never leave you again, Marcy..."


	9. Epilouge

After Finn and Simon broke free of the Ice King's curse, life went well for the star-crossed friends and two lovers.

Finn and Marceline got married, and soon had a dhampire child, Penn. He had blond hair like his father, but he also had blue skin and ice powers, the curse apparently having affected his reproductive system worse than imagined. Penn was perfectly sane, though, and with all the powers of an ice-demigod and vampire with none of the weaknesses, soon became the greatest hero Ooo had ever seen. At age 13, with the help of his now vampire father and mother, he killed the Lich once and for all.

After that, Penn went on a 5 year training expedition with Billy, coming back even more powerful than before, and practically erasing all evil from Ooo.

With no were left to turn, the monsters and outlaws either retreated to the treacherous, abandoned cities from before the Mushroom War or return to the Night O' Sphere to rally their forces.

Simon managed to fix this problem, however. At the urging of his friend, Finn turned him into a vampire. This restored his youth, and he filled the power gap Hunson left in his death. Simon treated the demons fairly, and kept them under control.

All in all, life was peaceful, and Finn, Marceline, Simon, and Penn had many memories to look forward too.

-**THE END-**


End file.
